1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a notebook computer and in particular a notebook computer with a telescopic mechanism for adjusting inclination.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, four pads are arranged in the bottom of the notebook computer for supporting the notebook computer on a supporting surface, such as a desk. However, due to the thickness of the pads, the bottom of the notebook computer is very close to the supporting surface, which is not ideal for heat dissipation.
Therefore, a notebook computer to overcome the above described shortcoming is desired.